Song to Say Goodbye
by SuperDuperGir
Summary: Black and White are the two halves of a Person, specifically, Kenny McCormick. His innocence is the white, in his mind, represented by Kyle. Pain, in his mind, is represented by Black; Stan.


_(A/N): So, ya'll aren't gonna get this at all. Which is why, you should read this, and listen to this song aswell, that's what it is based off of._

_So black and white make brown. They are part of one person and represent 2 sides of that person. White is the innocence, pretty much the naïve child that you carry inside. Black represents the part of you that takes the blows in order to protect that purity and goodness. This is vital for survival, it's selfprotection. _

_Black suffers the blows for White's sake, but when The good things in Kenny's life begin to fade away, Black takes over._

_I hope you understand, LISTEN TO THIS SONG FIRST._

_/y5njYMR5_Ss_

Song to Say Goodbye

Stan Was the Black in his head.

Kyle was the White fighting back.

Kenny

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I am one of God's mistakes.

I am a crying, waste of skin.

I am well aware of pain,

I am undone, unraveled,

I am exposed, fearful,

I am scared;

Immortal.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I woke up in a cold, wet bed. Sweat covered my entire body. A lump grew in my throat. I never dreamt, I had nightmares. However, nightmares themselves were rare. Sometimes i only saw darkness, an unidentifiable, terrifying, emptiness. That was worse than any nightmare.

Sometimes, though, I was lucky.

Sometimes though, I was not lucky.

Sometimes, I dreamt about them.

Them, the black and the white. I was both, however, I never saw them as myself. I saw them as my closest friends, those who knew more about myself than I did. Stan and Kyle.

My head begins to spin, My room turns upside down. I faint.

My eyes shoot open, what do I see? I look at my surroundings, it's so dark, I shouldn't be able to make out anything, yet, everything is clear. I see every detail. We're at the Elementary school, except it's not. The school is on fire, what's left of it, is on fire. I can barely see in the darkness, and the smoke makes it hard to breathe. All I can see is the fire consuming the building. I can't hear or see anyone, but I know everyone is in there. Including me. Except not everyone is in there. I look to the swings. There they are. Stan and Kyle. They swing, and laugh, except Stan looks sad. Incredibly sad. Kyle looks Happy, happier than I've ever seen a human being be. They laugh. They laugh. They laugh.

They don't notice a school burning beside them. The fire spreads across the asphalt, hits the slide.

They don't move.

It hits the jungle gym.

They don't move.

It hits the swing set, it goes up in flames. They do not.

I scream, scratch that, try to scream. Nothing comes out. They laugh now, both smiling wide, creepily. My mind is filled with visions suddenly, Stan is being beaten, abused, verbally and sexually. By my father. Stan screams in agony. Just as I had the night before.

I see Kyle next, laughing with his friends, all dressed in dark attire, except for him. He's the white, the good.

The black takes the beating for the white. He lost his innocence so Kyle could keep his.

I'm looking back on the scene of the fire, Stan has a crazed look in his eyes, The fire catches up to them, Kyle goes up in flames. He screams, an earth – shattering scream that will haunt my mind for the rest of eternity. He doesn't sound like himself, he sounds like me.

Me before I got hit by that bus.

Me before that spike impaled my stomach.

Me before that bull trampled me.

Me before I went up in flames.

Me as my dad raped me,

Over

And

Over

And

Over.

He didn't seem to die. He seemed to burn forever, as Stan laughed, his laugh sounded like a hyena now. Getting higher and creepier as Kyle melted before my eyes. His skin melted off first, leaving muscle and blood and brittle bones. His muscle melted off, blood pouring down his head like sweat. He was soon a burning skeleton, his heart still beating. Eventually, it was over.

Stan stopped laughing, looking rather sad that it was over. He looked at me.

"Looks like it's just you and me Kenny."

_FIN_


End file.
